


(Capítulo 21.) La línea amarilla

by MrsE



Series: Antes del telediario [5]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Gen, Ten Years Later, mentions of Zulema, post "uno a la semana antes del telediario"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: -Los pies detrás de la línea amarilla. Las manos contra la pared.Macarena ya se sabía el cuento. No era su primera vez. Las almohadillas de sus pies pisaron la línea sucia sobre las que tantas reclusas se habían posado. La pintura le daba un tacto diferente al del resto de suelo de hormigón, como más resbaladizo.Ambientado 10 años después de "Uno a la semana, antes del telediario". Por supuesto, contiene spoilers.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: Antes del telediario [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111418
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	(Capítulo 21.) La línea amarilla

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo bonus. Aunque realmente, "Uno a la semana, antes del telediario" tiene su final cerrado, me apetecía escribir esto. Podéis obviarlo si queréis. O podéis echarle un vistazo. En realidad, para mí, diez años más tarde en El Oasis también sería algo similar. Siempre he pensado que Macarena volvería a la cárcel.

-Los pies detrás de la línea amarilla. Las manos contra la pared. 

Macarena ya se sabía el cuento. No era su primera vez. 

Se desnudó en aquella habitación tan fría, junto a otras tres mujeres a las que iba a verle las tetas antes de saberse su nombre. Las almohadillas de sus pies pisaron la línea sucia sobre las que tantas reclusas se habían posado. La pintura le daba un tacto diferente al del resto de suelo de hormigón, como más resbaladizo. 

Esperó pacientemente su turno, escuchando a la gobernanta repetir las instrucciones a cada reclusa. La que estaba a su lado debía de ser una novata porque tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía a punto de llorar. A Macarena ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo. Simplemente, observó sus propios dedos sobre la pared, pasando la uña por uno de los agujeros. 

Escuchó el guante de látex dar un latigazo al ser colocado y separó más las piernas cuando se lo pidió. 

-¿Qué pasa, gobernanta? Si me está haciendo un recuento de los óvulos, le anticipo que ya estoy en la menopausia, así que no creo que encuentre mucho por ahí abajo. –Le estaba dando un buen repaso. No le sorprendería que, en cualquier momento, los dedos le asomaran por la garganta-. ¿O es que le pone cartografiar la vagina de mujeres con el culo en pompa? 

La nueva la miró con los ojos como platos, la del fondo se rio de su comentario. 

-Cuidado con esa lengua, Ferreiro. O tendrás tu primer parte antes de pisar la galería. Ahora, tose. 

Tosió, y al momento, la intrusión desapareció al fin. Daba igual cuantas veces pasase por ese proceso, nunca era agradable. Pero lo peor de todo aquello era volver a estar allí. Odiaba ese sitio. Ese olor. Esa humedad. Esa impersonalidad. 

Cuando les dieron permiso, se separó de la pared y volvió con sus cosas. 

Cruz del Sur era como una cápsula del tiempo. Todo estaba exactamente igual. De la misma manera que nada había cambiado desde el primer día que puso un pie allí hasta que por fin salió por la puerta. 

Solo que las caras de las presas ya no le resultaban conocidas. Y ella no era conocida para nadie. Se sentía como entrando en un nuevo instituto cuando por fin has conseguido que los matones dejen de pegarte carteles en la espalda. Y ella no estaba para gilipolleces. 

-Estás de coña, ¿no? 

Recorrió la celda con la mirada, sin poner un pie dentro. Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto. 

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿La suite presidencial? 

La gobernanta iba a continuar, con la nueva tres pasos por detrás, pero Macarena se adelantó para cerrarle el paso. 

-Quiero otra celda –exigió. No quería quedarse en esa donde aún se distinguía el dibujo sucio de un escorpión en la pared. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que soportar el fantasma de Zulema sobrevolándola.

-No.

Siguió insistiendo, clavando bien los pies en el suelo y desafiando con la mirada. 

-Quiero su celda. –Señaló a la nueva con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera posar los ojos en ella porque eso supondría levantarlos de los de la funcionaria-. ¿Qué más da? A ella no le importa. ¿Verdad que no te importa? –le preguntó a la novata, que no hacía falta mirarla pasar saber que deseaba cavar un agujero y hundirse en él-. Venga, Cenicienta, dile a la gobernanta que te encantaría que cambiásemos de sitio. 

Pero antes de que los balbuceos de la muchacha formasen una frase con sentido, la funcionaria le había aferrado el bíceps y la empujaba con brusquedad hacia el interior de la celda. 

-Mira, Ferreiro, me han dicho que solías ser una de las alborotadoras la última vez que estuviste aquí. Quiero que te quede claro que las cosas han cambiado. Estás sola. No te quedan amigas, no te queda poder. Así que te conviene estarte quietecita y no montar espectáculos porque la única que va a salir malparada eres tú. –Macarena dio un tirón, buscando soltarse de su agarre. Estaba convencida de que le iba a quedar marca-. Como sigas sumando a tu condena, estas cuatro paredes van a ser tu casa el resto de tus días. 

Se tendría que conformar. 

Sus nuevas compañeras de celda habían estado observando el intercambio, y cuando la funcionaria desapareció, la continuaron evaluando en silencio mientras decidían si la nueva incorporación iba a ser un por culo o no. 

-¿Qué? –las desafió, con la bandeja aún en la mano. Pasó la mirada por cada una de ellas, haciéndolas entender que no les tenía miedo, y que no tenía intención alguna de ser amiga de ninguna. 

-¿Qué de qué? –Una de ellas se encogió de hombros desde su litera, en la que se tumbaba sobre su estómago mientras leía una revista. O miraba las fotos, a Macarena bien poco le interesaba-. Yo soy la Pili. Te tocaba abajo, Rapunzel. Espero que no te muevas mucho por las noches porque la litera está floja y si te agitas, se tambalea toda la cama. 

Mientras no cayera su culo gordo sobre ella, la verdad es que le daba igual. 

La primera noche siempre es la peor. Nadie duerme. 

Había tardado años en ser capaz de regular el sueño. Tumbada en la cama que había sido de Casper, no podía cerrar los ojos. No le molestaban los chirridos de la cama cada vez que Pili movía una pierna, ni los ronquidos que retumbaban por la galería, ni los pasos de los funcionarios dando la ronda. Durante años, había buscado un zumbido constante que le recordase a la prisión cuando no podía dormir. Por eso, cuando se quedó sola con Marta, jamás se planteó buscar un sitio lejos de la ciudad. Necesitaba el barullo de los vecinos, las ambulancias ocasionales, las voces de los chavales desde la plaza que se colaba por la ventana abierta en verano. 

Así que no, no era la falta de intimidad de la cárcel lo que le perturbaba el sueño. Lo que la mantenía despierta era su arrepentimiento. 

Su arrepentimiento por no haber sido más lista y haber evitado dejarse coger. Aunque, siendo sinceros, había estado jugándose el pellejo desde que por primera vez atracó un bingo a punta de pistola con Zulema a su lado. Y de eso ya hacía más de quince años. Había disfrutado viviendo al borde de la ley, y de eso no tenía la culpa nadie más que ella. Tenía que haber parado en cuanto supo que iba a tener un bebé. Tenía que haber seguido el plan que el padre de su hija le propuso. Si tan solo no hubiese disparado en aquel atraco, si no hubiese huido con Zulema… 

Zulema. 

Su pulgar distraído rascaba con la yema del dedo el dibujo del escorpión pintado en su piel, similar a aquel que aún se distinguía en la pared de la celda. Debajo, disimulado por la tinta, estaban las marcas de su secuestro. Su cagada máxima. Había puesto en peligro la vida de su hija, había sido la causa de la última misión suicida de Zulema. 

Odiaba a ese puto bicho del desierto que se había involucrado tanto en su vida hasta el punto de grabarla en su piel, para luego pedirle lo que le pidió. Ojalá se hubiese pegado el tiro ella misma. Así, Macarena no vería su cabeza encañonada cada vez que su tatuaje le asomase por la manga. Así, no le sabría la boca a sangre cada vez que levantase la cabeza hacia el cielo. 

Y, sin embargo, diez años después, aún seguía pensando en ella. Aún la echaba de menos. Aún pensaba que habría sido de sus vidas si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó. Quizás, se habrían terminado matado igualmente. O puede que volviesen a compartir el turno del desayuno como cuando eran más jóvenes y se intentaban asesinar de verdad. 

-Joder –farfulló por lo bajo, y se dio la vuelta. No quería ver su piel, ni el dibujo de la pared, ni la cama. Por eso metió la cabeza en el hueco entre el colchón de gomaespuma y los ladrillos, y se obligó a sí misma a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. 

La comida era una puta mierda en ese agujero. Reconocía que se le había olvidado. 

Removió sus gachas con asco y rodó por la palma de su mano la manzana picada. Qué asco. Y por no hablar de eso que se atrevían a llamar café. 

Un funcionario pasó por su lado y la miró fijamente. Come, le decía con los ojos. 

Llenó una cucharada hasta arriba y se la llevó a la boca. Le sonrió con fastidio, aún con los carrillos llenos. El tipo no le dijo nada, pero Macarena sabía que la impresión que le había causado no era especialmente favorable. De todas formas, a juzgar por los comentarios de la gobernanta durante su ingreso, estaba más que claro que habían hablado de ella. Todos los empleados estarían al tanto de su historial. Fuga, complejo de cabecilla, instigadora de motines… Bueno, eso sin contar sus cargos del exterior, y por los que ya había cumplido. 

Por lo menos, nadie la había molestado hasta el momento. 

El patio era más pequeño de lo que lo recordaba. Igual el problema era que en los últimos años había encontrado cierta afición en la naturaleza. Se había convertido en una de las pocas escapatorias que la hacían sentir mejor. O, bueno, quizás lo correcto sería que la ayudaba a dejar de pensar. Pensar en los problemas, en las personas, en la soledad. Cuantas veces se había planteado dejar la ciudad por una parcela. Pero mientras Marta estuviese bajo su techo, no le parecía buena idea. Que ella desease evasión no significaba que su hija adolescente también. Demasiado trauma tenía ya por su culpa. 

Rescató un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, el mismo que había comprado en el economato nada más le dieron acceso. Lo cierto es que nunca fue demasiado adicta. Fumaba por aburrimiento. Primero en la cárcel, luego cuando salió. Siguió fumando porque Zulema era una mala influencia y le daba pie. Luego lo dejó cuando se quedó embarazada, pero lo retomó de forma esporádica hasta la muerte de Zulema. Por aquel entonces, el simple olor a tabaco le daba nauseas, pero un día encontró de repente un paquete de liar con el mechero dentro, que Zulema había abandonado… y en lugar de tirarlo a la basura, se fue a la terraza. No encendió la luz de fuera, dejó que la lámpara de pie del interior del salón fuese suficiente. 

Por alguna razón ilógica, le temblaron los dedos al abrirlo. 

Reconoció los cigarros que ella misma le había liado. Se notaban secos por el paso del tiempo, y peligraban en deshacerse si se manipulaban mucho. 

Era algo tan simple y, sin embargo, allí oyendo a los coches de vez en cuando, lloró. Por primera vez, el nudo que se le cogía en el cuello la dejó respirar. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para que un gemido escapase de ella y las lágrimas brotasen. Habían pasado cinco meses y era la primera vez que la lloraba. 

La sobresaltó el chirrido de la puerta corredera al abrirse. 

-Nena, ¿qué haces despierta? –Se secó la cara con las mangas mientras Marta aún dudaba en el umbral, achantada por los ojos hinchados de su madre-. Ven. –Dudó un segundo más antes de ir a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Macarena le besó la mejilla y luego le limpió la humedad que le había pegado. 

-No me puedo dormir –bostezó mientras su madre le pasaba un ala de su sudadera desabrochada por encima para cubrirla, aunque fuera un poco. 

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco… -Macarena presionó su frente contra la sien de la niña, para poder hablarle bajito y que así no le temblase la voz. O, al menos, disimularlo. Pero Marta siempre había sido demasiado avispada y no tardó en sentir su sollozo silencioso. 

-No estés triste, mami. 

Ojalá fuese tan fácil. No podía evitarlo. Había necesitado tiempo para que la ausencia de Zulema le hiciera mella, para que cruzarse con sus cosas día a día sin que cambiaran de sitio le hicieran darse cuenta de que ya nadie las iba a mover. Durante su convivencia habían pasado tantos periodos de tiempo separadas que su inconsciente seguía esperándola, seguía convencido de que un día de esos cruzaría el umbral con esa mueca de timidez que se le dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que regresaba, como si esperase su permiso para poder quedarse. 

Pero no, ya no volvería a mirarla a los ojos para preguntarle sin palabras si le apetecía que se siguieran haciendo compañía un tiempo más. 

Así que, en vez de cortar sus lágrimas chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose derrotada, antes de apretar la cabeza de su hija contra su pecho para que no le viese el rostro, aunque sintiera perfectamente los movimientos desacompasados de su caja torácica. 

-Mami, no llores… -Sus bracitos apenas alcanzaban a rodearla mientras Macarena intentaba hacer el mínimo ruido, acallar su sofocón lo antes posible. Lo consiguió, más o menos, al forzarse en controlar su respiración. Tomar aire por la nariz, soltarlo por la boca. Repetir. 

Conforme se calmaba, el agarre de Marta se fue aflojando y su pecho se sintió más ligero. 

-Estoy triste -le confesó en un susurro, peinándole los pelos sueltos que habían escapado de su coleta por dar vueltas en la almohada-. Echo de menos a Zulema. -Le intentó remeter los mechones con los dedos, sin especial éxito. Lo hacía por entretenerse, porque si movía las manos no le temblaban tanto. 

La pequeña la observaba muy fijamente con los ojos acuosos, sin pestañear, sin saber qué debía hacer o decir. Era su madre la que tenía que consolarla a ella y no al revés. 

Con un suspiro de derrota, Macarena se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla de palo, apoyando la cabeza en exterior del cristal sin importarle que estuviese sucio. La distancia entre sus cuerpos provocó que la sudadera dejase de abrigar a la niña, aunque no la cubría demasiado de todas formas. 

-No me llores tú también, mi amor. -Le pasó el dedo por debajo del párpado cuando sus lagrimales rebosaron por la acumulación. Marta negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, esta vez los brazos alrededor del cuello de Macarena, apretando más de la cuenta-. Vamos a estar bien las dos solas. Como cuando eras más pequeña. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras una enana y sólo estábamos tú y yo? 

La niña se recostó sobre su hombro, la cara aun escondida en su cuello aunque los brazos colgasen flojos. Su retraso en la respuesta indicaba que estaba necesitando su tiempo en hacer memoria. 

-Un poco –contestó al final, con una pizca de inseguridad manchando sus palabras. Al final iba a tener razón Zulema cuando dijo que su mente infantil no tardaría en olvidarse de ella. 

Macarena se encargó de recordárselo. Le susurró cosas que solían hacer y los sitios que solían visitar cuando vivían en el piso anterior. Le habló hasta que las lágrimas se enfriaron sobre sus mejillas y el recuerdo de Zulema, por un momento, dejó de pesar tanto. 

-¿Quieres que durmamos las dos juntas esta noche en mi cama? 

La niña asintió y a Macarena encontró consuelo en compartir el colchón con otro cuerpo. Las sábanas estaban así menos frías. 

Un hijo nunca debe ser la muleta emocional de su progenitor pero Marta era demasiado joven como para cuestionarlo. 

Al día siguiente, mientras la niña tomaba un vaso de leche antes de dormir viendo los dibujos, Macarena recuperó de nuevo el paquete de tabaco y esa vez sí que se fumó uno de los cigarros. Vigilando a su hija al otro lado del cristal, el humo le supo a Zulema. Tosió la primera calada, tomó la segunda con normalidad, se guardó la tercera hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y se le saltaron las lágrimas. 

Tiró la ceniza por el balcón, sin importarle que la vecina se mosquease. Contempló el extremo consumirse hasta apagarse. Lo encendió de nuevo, viéndose obligada a fumar. Entonces, dejó que se extinguiera una vez más. Así, hasta que Marta le dijo que tenía sueño y lo apagó. La niña se acurrucó en la almohada de Zulema mientras su madre le leía desde su lado de la cama. 

Cuando iba por mitad del paquete, decidió que estaba harta. Lo guardó al fondo de un cajón pero cuando despertó decidió que no era suficiente. Fue a por el rollo de bolsas de basura y abrió el armario. Sin pensar, sin mirar, fue guardando las prendas a puñados. Los pantalones, las camisetas, las putas bragas y los jodidos complementos. Las malditas gafas de sol. Las estúpidas botas y los absurdos calcetines. Antes de la hora de comer, estaba todo en Cáritas. Pero el alivio no le duró. Cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la habitación semi vacía, la odió por dejarle la vida a la mitad. 

Si nunca le había pedido que compartieran nada, ¿por qué dolía tanto su ausencia? 

Poco a poco, fue recolocando, poniendo piezas en el espacio que antes llenaba Zulema. Poco a poco, se empezó a acostumbrar a tener que tirar la basura siempre, a cocinar y fregar los platos, a entrar en el baño y que no hubiese un vaho que no era de su propia ducha. Pero siempre había algo que lo jodía. Un comentario inocente de Marta, una sudadera perdida en el cesto de la ropa que se llevó al rostro y solo olía a suavizante, o una canción en el Spotify. 

Ya solo quedaban las fotos tomadas a lo largo de los años. Pocas, a decir verdad. En casi todas porque salía Marta. Alguna que la propia niña había tomado y salían borrosas, o estaban en pijama, o… ¿Qué más daba? Seguían siendo recuerdos. Debería haber más en el teléfono de Zulema. Durante una semana, lo buscó por cada rincón de la casa hasta que se percató de que lo más seguro es que hubiese ardido en el interior de la caravana. 

Cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarlas de repente, dentro de una carpeta en el portátil. Le sudaron las manos y echó un vistazo a Marta, que se encontraba concentrada tratando de resolver multiplicaciones. Como quien acaba de encontrar droga en su catre, se fijó en la ruta hasta la carpeta y apagó el ordenador. De madrugada, volvió a encenderlo en la oscuridad de su habitación. 

Durante toda una semana, se obsesionó con ellas hasta que se las aprendió de memoria. Cada detalle, cada pixel. Sin embargo, ya no lloró. No le apetecía. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Triste no le parecía la definición adecuada. ¿Enojada, por que Zulema hubiese moldeado el hueco perfecto en su vida solo para marcharse en un charco de sangre? No. Eso también lo había superado. Contemplar esas fotografías era como ver otra vida. Una que ya no le pertenecía, igual que cuando rescataba de debajo de la cama las pocas imágenes que conservaba vestida con bañador y llena de arena junto a Román. Y, sin embargo, cuando abandonaba el portátil a un lado de la cama y se disponía a dormir, le faltaba la presencia a su lado en el colchón. 

Por eso dejó de mirarlas y se olvidó de ellas hasta que sorprendió a Marta rebuscando en la carpeta. Necesitaba elegir una para un proyecto del instituto. Macarena no le dejó escoger ninguna en la que el rostro de Zulema se viese directamente. A fin de cuentas, iban a ser expuestas en la web del centro. Daba igual que hubiesen pasado seis años de la última vez que realizó actividades ilegales. Subsistían con dinero negro. Zulema era demasiado reconocible. Ella misma censuró aquellas donde su propia cara dejase mucho que ver. Esa fue la primera vez que madre e hija discutieron de verdad. Marta no entendía por qué no podía mostrar con orgullo la poca familia que había conocido. Macarena no podía explicarle que las dos únicas personas que la habían cuidado eran unas criminales peligrosas. Sólo tenía doce años, a fin de cuentas. Pero, ¿a qué edad sería lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad? A veces era tan adulta y otras tan niña… Macarena no se sabía decidir. Tampoco tenía a nadie con quien discutirlo. 

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba y la inseguridad de Macarena crecía, las peleas también lo hacían. 

Una de las cosas que Macarena aprendió en sus primeros años en la cárcel, cuando todavía era joven y demasiado rubia, era que una nunca puede bajar la guardia, incluso cuando se está a solas en el patio. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para sentir a la otra presa acercársele y asomar su cabeza por detrás para susurrar. 

-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en un sitio como este? 

Macarena botó de su sitio, apartándose y con el puño levantado para golpear si tenía que hacerlo. En lugar de eso, los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa. 

-¿Rizos? –exclamó con incredulidad. En cuanto le comunicaron que pasaba a residir en Cruz del Sur no pensó, ni por un momento, encontrar allí una cara amiga. A fin de cuenta, habían pasado demasiados años ya. Sin embargo, allí estaba. La misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos despiertos, los mismos pelos locos. 

Así que no pudo evitar como la alegría se hizo dueña de su rostro y dibujó la sonrisa más sincera que había trazado en mucho tiempo. 

-A su servicio. –Rizos hizo una reverencia exagerada pero Macarena la obligó a ponerse derecha para que pudiese abrazarla. 

Incluso olía igual. 

Treinta años desaparecieron de sus hombros de golpe, y la abrazó todavía más fuerte sin importarle si le descolocaba las tripas. 

La invitó a un cigarro. 

-Ay, yo ya no fumo –le comentó mientras se lo tomaba igualmente. Macarena sacudió la cabeza, con la sonrisa que no se le borraba de los labios. 

La dejó parlotear, preguntándole qué hacía allí de nuevo, rubiales, pero sin realmente darle espacio a Macarena para responder. Tampoco es que tuviera especial interés. Prefería que Rizos le hablara sobre sí misma. Le gustó que le contase cómo había pasado años saliendo y entrando de Cruz del Norte, hasta que al final se hartó de la cárcel y decidió hacerse una ciudadana de provecho. 

-Soy una mujer casada, rubia. –Le guiñó un ojo, y cuando Macarena le dio la enhorabuena entusiasmada, Rizos le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Nah, en verdad ya ni nos hablamos. Pero no hemos llegado a arreglar nunca los papeles. Es un co-ña-zo. –Se aseguró de recalcar cada una de las sílabas-. Y si quieres que vaya más rápido, tienes que gastarte un pastizal en abogados. Y, mira, yo paso. 

Eso tenía bastante sentido. 

-¿Entonces? –Se habían sentado hombro con hombro, rozando sus costados, como si quisieran retomar todo el tiempo que habían pasado separadas. 

-Entonces, ¿qué? Pues nada –se rio, golpeándola con el codo de forma juguetona-. Que cuando tú quieras me paso por tu celda y te hago un trabajito. 

-¡Rizos! –exclamó. Casi se le había olvidado lo descarada que podía llegar a ser-. No empieces, eh. Yo ya paso de las relaciones. 

El comentario captó el interés de su amiga, que dejó las bromas a un lado para hablarle con seriedad. 

-¿Y eso? ¿Por eso vuelves a estar aquí? 

Macarena dejó que el humo de sus pulmones se perdiera en el cielo con rejas antes de contestar. 

-No –suspiró, agitando la cabeza hacia los lados-. Bueno, no exactamente. –Se rascó la frente con el mano que aun sostenía el cigarro. Se dio cuenta de que Rizos fruncía el ceño, confusa, así que devolvió la pelota a su campo antes de que siguiese preguntando. Había cosas que se había callado durante tanto tiempo que no estaba preparada para hablarlas-. ¿Por qué te han puesto aquí en vez de en Cruz del Norte? 

Rizos no tenía ni puta idea, igual que Macarena tampoco. De todas formas, ambas coincidían que allí se estaba mejor. A fin de cuentas, eran presas menos conflictivas. O, quizás, las consideraban demasiado mayores para armar guerra. 

-Te veía, ¿sabes? –Habían acabado el cigarro hacía tiempo y las colillas descansaban aplastadas a sus pies. En breve, sonaría el timbre que las mandaría de vuelta a la galería-. En las noticias. Me las veía todos los días por si por casualidad a ti y a Zulema os daba por atracar algo. 

Macarena se sentía agotada. Desde que volvió a la cárcel, intercambiaba comentarios mordaces con uno y con otro, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba a su bola, sumida en sus pensamientos, esperando que le aceptasen los contactos para poder llamar por teléfono. Se preguntaba si Marta estaría bien, si todavía la odiaba. Recorría de memoria las últimas conversaciones con ella, en las que todo eran gritos. Y mientras la culpabilidad la comía, intentaba dejar de pensar en su hija para poder pensar con claridad en lo que debía hacer. 

-No sabía que teníamos club de fans –bromeó, con una sonrisa cansada. 

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-¿Con Zulema? –Hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para suspirar y encogerse de hombros-. Ni puta idea. Hace mucho que no sé de ella. –Exactamente, desde que me pidió que le pegase un tiro en la cabeza y yo lo hice-. Lo dejamos hace tiempo. Ya sabes que Zulema y yo nos odiábamos. 

Si Rizos iba a decir algo, se vio interrumpida por la sirena y la queja de las presas por que cada día tenían menos tiempo libre en el exterior cuando, realmente, las horas eran siempre las mismas. 

-Vamos, morenita. –Dio un par de palmadas en el muslo de la que en otra vida fue su novia, y comenzó a andar a la galería sin esperarla. 

-Espera, espera, espera… -la cortó Rizos, alzando las manos. 

Les chitaron por estar haciendo demasiado ruido en la biblioteca. Macarena quería tomar un libro prestado. Así podría abrirlo e intentar distraerse cuando las horas se volvían eternas y su mente la agobiaba. Rizos la había acompañado. Como siempre, su exceso de energía hacía que no tuviese interés alguno por los desgastados libros que ocupaban las vacías estanterías. 

Se le pegó más para poder susurrar cerca de Macarena. 

-¿Tienes una hija? 

Asintió, comprobando si Orgullo y Prejuicio conservaba, al menos, el noventa por ciento de las páginas. Luego recordó que tenía muchos personajes y eso exigiría demasiada concentración, así que lo devolvió a su sitio. 

Rizos lanzó un gritito de emoción y se ganaron otra reprimenda. 

-No me puedo creer que haya otra Macarenita en este mundo. Me la puedo imaginar, toda cuca con sus coletas correteando por ahí. ¿Tienes una foto? Dime que tienes alguna foto de ella en tu celda. 

Macarena repitió el proceso con el siguiente libro menos malgastado que encontró. Igual no debería pensárselo tanto, para la atención que le iba a prestar… Pero, bueno, mientras se perdían entre las estanterías, se entretenía. 

-¿Y qué edad tiene? 

-Marta tiene dieciséis –respondió, con menos emoción en la voz de lo que una madre debería hablar de su hija. 

No había sido su intención contarle a Rizos sobre ella. Realmente, no era un secreto pero… era demasiado complejo para que Rizos lo entendiera. Y, sinceramente, tampoco le apetecía explicárselo. La verdad es que desde que se encontraron por primera vez en el patio, no habían hablado mucho de sus vidas antes de volver a entrar. Macarena había desviado la conversación cada vez que se había encauzado de esa forma y Rizos había captado la indirecta. Pero, en esa ocasión, a Macarena se le había escapado recordar que su amiga no sabía nada. 

-Y sí, es la niña más bonita del mundo. –Esa vez sí que sonrió y deseó volver a ser su carita, aunque fuese su carita mosqueada-. ¿Me quedo con Frankenstein? –Le enseñó la portada, toda de amarillo donde se leía el título y el autor. 

-Qué dices, tía. Quédate con el otro, que hay más mamoneo. –Rizos sacó de nuevo Orgullo y Prejuicio de la estantería y, al final, le hizo caso-. ¿Te han dejado hablar ya con ella? ¿Está con su padre? 

Con su padre. Su padre el policía, que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en el mundo. Un tío al que Macarena solo había conocido durante un par de meses antes de sacarlo de su vida para siempre. Incluso sin apenas conocerlo, el comentario de Rizos le hizo pensar que igual Marta sí que estaría mejor con él. 

No le apetecía dar explicaciones, así que obvió la pregunta para que la considerase un asentimiento. 

-Aún no me han aceptado las llamadas. Solo la de mi abogado. Tengo un vis a vis con él a final de la semana. 

Se acercaron a la mesa de registro y la presa de turno le abrió una ficha nueva. 

La visita con el abogado fue una mierda. Macarena ya sabía que le iba a dar noticias que no le gustaban, sin embargo, no pensó que se lo iría a tomar tan mal. 

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Para eso te pago lo que te pago? 

Odiaba desperdiciar tanto del dinero que Zulema le dejó para la rubita en ese capullo. Sí, indirectamente lo estaba usando para ambas pero no era lo que le habría gustado. Aunque puede que Zulema sí lo hubiese tenido en cuenta. Esa zorra siempre había ido un paso por delante de los demás. 

-Lo siento, Macarena. Pero los casos que me presentas son difíciles. Tenéis muchas pruebas en vuestra contra. Y tu historial no ayuda en absoluto. Tienes delitos de antes de cumplir los treinta. Alzamiento de bienes, estafa, robo… Eso sin contar tus delitos de sangre, la tenencia ilícita de armas que encontraron en tu domicilio…

Macarena no necesitaba que le leyeran la cartilla. Sabía muy bien lo jodida que había estado, y lo jodida que estaba ahora. 

Golpeó el cristal que los separaba para hacerle callar y se ganó una amonestación del funcionario. 

-Ferreiro, tú sigue así que no te van a aceptar las llamadas en tu puta vida. 

Joder. Lo que le faltaba. 

Alzó los brazos en señal de paz hacia el segurata y después murmuró una respuesta entre dientes hacia el abogado. 

Respiró hondo y se trató de calmar. La vedad es que lo que le apetecía era reventarle la cabeza a alguien. Solo que eso no arreglaría para nada su situación. En su lugar, puso las manos sobre sus muslos y abrió y cerró las manos. 

Su visitante la observaba, esperando que fuese ella la que eligiese continuar la conversación o levantarse e irse por donde había venido. A él le daba lo mismo. Iba a cobrar la visita igual. 

-¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí? 

El abogado cerró la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa y pasó la punta del capuchón del bolígrafo sobre ella. 

-¿La verdad? –Macarena asintió-. Pues, como mínimo, cuando tu hija acabe la carrera. 

Si ya se lo imaginaba, ¿por qué dolía tanto? 

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. 

-Ya, bueno… -suspiró-. Eso será si es que la empieza.

Se frotó la cara. Agradeció que le diera unos minutos para que calase. Se dejó resbalar un poco en la silla y plantó las manos sobre la mesa de su lado, vacía. Desde ese ángulo, la luz formaba un reflejo sobre el metacrilato que hacía que no pudiese verle bien la cara. 

Se adecentó.

-.¿Qué va a pasar con mi hija? 

El abogado la miró, dudando cuál sería su reacción cuando le contase más de lo que no quería oír, y alegrándose de no estar cara a cara. 

-¿La verdad? –repitió. Y Macarena asintió nuevamente. 

Mandó a tomar por culo a su compañera de celda, a la rusa esa que apenas hablaba español y que ocupaba la cama de Zulema. Bueno, en realidad no era de Rusia, pero a Macarena se la sudaba el país que Pili de indicó. Lo más probable es que no supiera señalarlo en el mapa. 

Estaba teniendo un mal día, y no era culpa de esa tipa, ni de que no hubiese tenido hueco para lavarse los dientes antes de ir a su turno en la lavandería, ni que a la nueva se le hubiese caído la garrafa de lejía cuando pasaba con el carrito de la limpieza a su lado y ahora tuviese una pernera descolorida. No, no tenía que ver con nada de eso. Lo que le pasaba era que Marta había rechazado su llamada. 

Caminó rápido por la galería, sin rumbo real. Necesitaba escapar y no podía. Necesitaba quemar la energía pero no se corre, Ferreiro. 

Y no podía hablarlo. Rizos podría escucharla, pero no lo entendería. Ya no sabía nada de su vida. No sabía que su hija le guardaba rencor por la vida de verdades ocultas en la había criado. ¿Eres una criminal? ¿Tu identidad es falsa? ¿Nuestro dinero es robado? ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasó de verdad con Zulema? Ya no te conozco, mamá. ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero saber nada de ti. 

La rabia de Marta había metido a la adolescente en problemas, y su inconsciencia juvenil había provocado que estuviesen en la situación en la que se encontraban. Macarena, en realidad, no se lo podía echar en cara. Estaba en su derecho de sentirse engañada. 

Pero la idea de perder lo único que le quedaba en la vida, de haberla echado a perder a su hija también… Se le hacía insoportable. 

Solo le quedaba una carta por jugar. 

No se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que el funcionario pidió que se abriese la reja para que pasaran. Llevaba toda la semana esperando ese momento. Desde que su última llamada se convirtió en la promesa de un vis a vis. Cara a cara. Sin cristal. Como en los viejos tiempos. 

Espió un momento entre los barrotes, buscando su mesa como un niño que busca a su madre al salir del colegio. Si no fuese por el venga, Ferreiro, que no tenemos todo el día, habría perdido allí el poco tiempo que le dejaban para las visitas. 

Sus miradas se encontraron en cuanto el pitido que le daba paso llamó su atención. Caminó sin prisa hasta donde estaba y allí, de pie uno en frente del otro, se lo olvidó qué era aquello que debía hacer. Quedó inmóvil en su abrazo durante un segundo antes de devolvérselo mientras una voz a su espalda le recordaba que no se debían tocar. 

-Estás igual que papá. -Le tocó la cara que aún desprendía olor a aftershave, y se sintió como una niña una vez más.

La gobernanta se plantó junto a ellos y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que dejarle ir. 

-¿Tú crees? -Se sentaron, y Macarena apuró hasta el borde de la silla para estar lo más cerca posible de él-. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, hermanita. -El dorso de su dedo le recorrió la mejilla cuando nadie les miraba. 

Macarena no tenía mucha idea sobre felicidad, pero en ese momento supo que lo era. Aunque solo le fuese a durar unos segundos. Los segundos antes de que recordase que, si había atraído a su hermano a su vida, no era para que se contaran batallitas, aunque hiciera treinta años que no se veían. 

-¿Cómo estás? -No pudo evitar alargar el momento un poco más. Esa pregunta ya se la había hecho por teléfono pero quería escuchar su voz mientras grababa cada uno de los regalos que el paso de los años había obsequiado a su rostro. 

-Estoy bien. Macarena es la que está un poco nerviosa. Tiene selectividad a final de mes. 

Macarena. Su sobrina. Una niña que ya era una mujer, y de la que no había sabido nada hasta hace solo unos días. Con toda su vida por delante, tan solo tenía un par de años más que su Marta. 

-Le ira bien, ya verás. Con que sea solo la mitad de lista que tú, lo tendrá fácil -le sonrió, deseándole con sinceridad sus palabras. 

Fue Román el que tuvo la fuerza de romper la charla ligera. 

-¿Qué ha pasado, Maca? 

No tuvo que preguntarle por qué volvía a estar encerrada. Había visto su rostro en el telediario en varias ocasiones, junto al de Zulema. Durante un tiempo, se había obsesionado con el robo de los diamantes pensando que ella podía haber sido uno de los numerosos cadáveres que adornaron el patio del narcotraficante Víctor Ramala. 

Suspiró, odiando volver a su realidad. Se pasó las manos por la cara antes de plantarlas, junto con todo su antebrazo, sobre la mesa. El amarillo contrastaba con el gris.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte. Aunque quiero que sepas que tienes toda la libertad a decirme que no. Lo entenderé perfectamente porque ya me debes suficiente, y llevas años sin saber de mí, y... 

Román levantó la mano para callarla.

-¿Qué es, Maca? 

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. 

-Es sobre mi hija...

Los ojos de Román se agrandaron por la sorpresa. 

-¿Has tenido una hija? -El entusiasmo de su hermano la hizo sonreír-. ¿Soy tío y ahora me lo dices? 

No era como hubiesen tenido tiempo. 

-Lo siento. -Se encogió de hombros con inocencia-. Se llama Marta. Tiene dieciséis. Y... -Respiró hondo porque sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo no era cualquier cosa-. Y me gustaría que fueras su tutor legal.

Aguardó, observando cada una de las microexpresiones de su hermano. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dijese que sí. Di que sí. Porque si lo rechazaba, Macarena no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir, y sabía lo que eso significaría para la vida de Marta. Iba a ser una desgraciada como ella. 

-Pero... -Las preguntas que surgían en la cabeza de Román eran tantas que no sabía por cuál empezar-. ¿Con quién está ahora? 

No había empezado precisamente por la más fácil. 

-En un correccional. 

Pudo leer en su rostro que no era la respuesta que esperaba. 

-Sé que con lo que te acabo de decir no tiene sentido que te asegure de que es una buena niña. Lo es, pero hemos pasado una mala época. Algunos niños se van de botellona para olvidar los problemas de casa y la mía se pone a robar coches. -Levantó la palma de las manos, como diciendo que cómo iba a reprochárselo cuando ella misma era una ladrona-. Y ni siquiera sabe conducir. Por eso la pillaron, a la muy torpe. Volverá a estar en la calle en dos meses y... Bueno, yo estoy aquí. Y ella sigue siendo menor de edad. Su padre ni siquiera sabe que existe. Sin nadie que se haga cargo de su custodia pasará a la tutela del Estado.

Volvió a posar las manos sobre la mesa, los dedos separados, y paró a tomar aire. Iba a ser solo un segundo, lo suficiente para no ahogarse, pero dudó y cambió de idea. Frenó su verborrea para darle tiempo a digerir la información. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que se había enterado que tenía una sobrina y le estaba pidiendo que se responsabilizara de ella. 

Sin embargo, la impaciencia le pudo. 

-Entiendo perfectamente que digas que no. Es… Sé que no es moco de pavo. Y que no tengo derecho ninguno. Y Macarena están en plenos estudios y yo no quiero que esto afecte negativamente a tu familia. En absoluto. No me debes nada. Pero lo último que deseo es que mi hija acabe como yo, toda la vida queriendo escapar, atrapada aquí, o sintiéndose un parásito de la sociedad. No tiene por qué pagar por mis errores y… 

Román había cerrado los ojos y le levantaba una mano para pedirle que guardase silencio. Tuvo que agitarla para que el gesto captase la atención de Macarena. 

Calló a mitad de su discurso, y sus piernas se empezaron a agitar bajo la mesa. Se le olvidó que tenía que respirar. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en esperar la respuesta de su hermano. 

-¿Quieres que cuide de tu hija mientras tú estás entre rejas? -resumió. 

Macarena asintió con la cabeza, con energía pero con precaución. Tragó, y buscó la mirada de su hermano, intentando descifrarla. 

-Maca, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a tu niña en la calle? 

El corazón le dio un vuelco y las piernas se le congelaron a mitad de un salto. ¿Le estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo?

-¿Eso es que sí? -quiso asegurarse. 

-Por supuesto que sí. -En el rostro de Román se dibujó esa expresión que prometía cuidarla, y que reconoció detrás de sus nuevas arrugas. 

La habitación dio un giro mientras un cosquilleo la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que su frente se frenó el dorso de sus manos. 

No se merecía el hermano que tenía. Si en algo en esta vida había tenido suerte, era en haber compartido el útero con él. 

El apretón en el hombro la envolvió como si fuera un abrazo. Suave y firme. Igual que lo habían sido los de su padre. Eso la hizo sentir protegida de una manera que hacía años que no sentía. 

-Maca, ¿y tú estás bien? 

Cuando se reincorporó, tuvo que secarse la cara en la manga del uniforme. El contacto se rompió y lo echó de menos. No sabía si volvería a sentirlo alguna vez más en su vida. Esperaba que sí. Bueno, esperaba que al menos Marta lo pudiese disfrutar. 

Asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa que decía que, dada las circunstancias, no se podía quejar. 

-¿Estás aquí por culpa de Zulema? ¿Tienes amenazas fuera? -La intensidad de su mirada era hermosa, o eso le pareció a Macarena. 

Zulema, en cuyas últimas palabras le había pedido que le evitase a la niña una vida miserable como las de ellas. Lo había intentado, pero no lo había hecho demasiado bien. Su hermano, sin duda, lo haría mejor. 

-No te preocupes por mí. 

Tiró del borde de sus mangas para ajustárselas bien. Sin embargo, su respuesta no parecía haber convencido a Román. Había algo en su rostro que parecía estar queriéndole decir que se encargaría de quien fuese necesario si su vida corría peligro. 

-En serio -le aseguró-. Créeme, Zulema ya no puede hacerme nada. 

Esperaba que ese comentario fuese suficiente. No le había dicho a nadie nunca que Zulema estaba muerta. Estaba bastante segura de que era la única que lo sabía. Si no, la policía no habría tenido tanto interés en ella cuando la interrogaron. Nada cambiarían que lo supieran, en realidad. Sin embargo, Macarena encontraba cierto regocijo en que el misterio les volviese locos. Sabía que a Zulema también le habría encantado. 

Su hermano era listo, y pareció entenderlo. Al menos, lo suficiente. 

El tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin. La funcionaria se encargó de recordárselo. A unos pocos metros, otra presa se metía en bronca con el que parecía su novio y ambos se quedaron mirando la trifulca, distraídos. Procesando, más bien. 

Mientras los guardias separaban a los dos amorcitos, Macarena aprovechó los minutos extras regalados. 

-Te llamaré en estos días con los datos de mi abogado. Él se pondrá en contacto contigo de todas formas. Te dará detalles más burocráticos y que a mí me vuelven loca -le explicó apresuradamente, subiendo su volumen para hacerse oír sobre el ruido. 

Román le asintió y Macarena supo que no podía dejarle ir sin otra información más. 

-Por cierto, Marta me odia por haberla criado entre medias verdades y no conocer su origen. Creo… que se alegrará de conocerte. Aunque la adolescencia la ha vuelto un poco impredecible así que no sé con seguridad su reacción. 

Eso tenía sentido para Román. Estaba abierto prácticamente a cualquier cosa. 

-Y… Si te hace preguntas, a mí me parece bien que le respondas con la verdad. 

Eso podía significar que Marta dejase de aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su terco punto de vista o, por el contrario, empujarla aún más lejos de Macarena. Fuera como fuera, si las cartas estaban sobre la mesa había más posibilidades de recuperar su confianza. 

El adiós fue raro. Hacía tanto que no habían necesitado usarlo uno con el otro que resultaba extraño. 

-Cuídate -se dijeron mutuamente. Ambos esperaban que el otro lo cumpliese de verdad. 

Los barrotes se cerraron detrás de Macarena. Sus pasos eran muchos más ligeros que cuando los había cruzado hacia el lado contrario. Incluso una sonrisa se fue instaurando poco a poco en su rostro mientras recorría los pasillos en dirección a sala común. Rizos había prometido guardarle su sitio para que vieran juntas las reposiciones del programa de preguntas y respuestas de la televisión pública.

Cuando se dejó caer a su lado, su estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido. 

-Qué guapa estás cuando sonríes, jodida -la piropeó mientras la tomaba por las mejillas con una mano.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Macarena se sentía tranquila. Sabía que era un sentimiento temporal, pero aún así, se dejó disfrutar de él. 

-Sh, calla, que ya empieza -la chitó cuando la sintonía del programa resonó por la habitación. Era un programa de mierda, pero las entretenía. 

Ni siquiera se habían terminado de presentar a los concursantes cuando Rizos ya bromeaba con ellos. 

Macarena se rio y, mientras lo hacía, se alegró de al menos haberse encontrado con algunas grandes personas en su vida, a uno y a otro lado de la línea amarilla.


End file.
